Sailor Jupiter
"Protected by Jupiter, the planet of thunder, Guardian of Protection, Sailor Jupiter! I'll make you feel so much regret, it'll leave you numb!" — Sailor Jupiter's stock introduction Sailor Jupiter is one of the five original Inner Sailor Senshi of the Solar System, and was the fourth Sailor Senshi to be introduced in the manga. Her civilian identity is Makoto Kino, or Lita Kino, depending on the dub you follow. Her attacks are based around electricity and plants, as well as physical strength. This is the original depiction of the character created by Naoko Takeuchi. Legends of the Multi-Universe (Menslady's Story) At this point Sailor Jupiter knows that she must do all she can to protect Angewomon and Myotismon so that the war can be won, and she can go back to her search for love. The Protectors of the Multi-Universe Sailor Jupiter is a mentor to Olivia. LOTM: Weirdmageddon TBA Powers * '''Jupiter Supreme Thunder - '''summons a strong wave of lightning * '''Jupiter Supreme Thunder Dragon - '''summons Jupiter Supreme Thunder which takes the form of a dragon that can cause damage to enemies and swallow them up * '''Jupiter Sparkling Wide Pressure - '''summons an orb of very strong ball lightning * '''Jupiter Oak Evolution - '''summons a whirlwind of laurel leaves * '''Jupiter Eternal Power Make-up - '''allows Sailor Jupiter to become Eternal Sailor Jupiter * '''Jupiter Flower Hurricane - '''summons a strong hurricane of flower petals Gallery Sailor_jupiter_pose.JPG sailor jupiter.JPG sailor jupiter happy.JPG sailor jupiter hurt.JPG sailor jupiter in trouble.JPG sailor jupiter ready.JPG sailor jupiter, thunder soldier.JPG jap_jupiter4.jpg jap_jupiter7.jpg sailor jupiter aw rats.jpg sailor jupiter battle damaged.jpg sailor jupiter down.gif sailor jupiter how could you.jpg sailor jupiter i'll get you.jpg sailor jupiter oh.jpg sailor jupiter sad.jpg sailor jupiter wha.jpg sailor jupiter why you.jpg sailor jupiter wink.jpg sailor jupiter won't give up.jpg sailor jupiter yippee.jpg sailor jupiter you'll pay.jpg sailor jupiter caught.jpg Eternal Sailor Jupiter Gallery Sailor jupiter pose eternal.JPG sailor jupiter aw rats eternal.jpg sailor jupiter battle damaged eternal.jpg sailor jupiter caught eternal.jpg sailor jupiter charge eternal.PNG sailor jupiter down eternal.gif sailor jupiter eternal.JPG sailor jupiter grin eternal.PNG sailor jupiter happy eternal.PNG sailor jupiter how could you eternal.jpg sailor jupiter hurt eternal.JPG sailor jupiter i'll get you eternal.jpg sailor jupiter in trouble eternal.JPG sailor jupiter oh eternal.jpg sailor jupiter ready eternal.JPG sailor jupiter sad eternal.jpg sailor jupiter wha eternal.jpg sailor jupiter why you eternal.jpg sailor jupiter wink eternal.jpg sailor jupiter won't give up eternal.jpg sailor jupiter yippee eternal.jpg sailor jupiter you'll pay eternal.jpg sailor jupiter, thunder soldier eternal.JPG Category:Characters Category:Children of the Autobots members Category:Action Heroines Category:Immortals Category:Superheroes Category:Sexy characters Category:Non Humans Category:Characters from the Sailor Moon universe Category:Characters of inconceivable age Category:Heroes Category:Royalty Category:Team heroes Category:Elementals Category:Electrokinetic Characters Category:Princesses Category:Tomboy Princess Category:Martial Artists Category:Brunettes Category:Character in Legends of the Multi-Universe (Menslady`s story) Category:Green Eyed Characters Category:Characters in LOTM: Darkness Incarnate Category:Badass Princess Category:Characters favorite by Menslady125 Category:Chlorokinetic Characters Category:Amazons Category:Tomboys Category:Characters who might fall in love Category:Mentors Category:Character in Protectors of the Multi-Universe Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Ami Koshimizu Category:Orphans Category:Kidnapped Characters Category:Allies of Force of Hevenburg Category:Enemies of Great New Empire Category:Enemies of Hell Councils Category:Heroes of Chronicles of Great New Empire Category:Characters in LOTM: Weirdmageddon Category:Aliens Category:Animated characters Category:Chef Cooks Category:Beast Boy and Sailor Jupiter